The Lopez-Pierce family
by hockeychick1254
Summary: see how Santana and Brittany raise their four children (there is spanish in this story)
1. Chapter 1

Brittany Lopez –Pierce is married to her high school sweetheart Santana Lopez-Pierce together, Brittany works with her good friend Mike Chang at their dance studio they opened it when they first left college, it took a long time for it to be up an running seeing as the studio was once an old warehouse, they completely renovated it themselves with the help of their glee club friends and their family and now the studio is the best known dance studio in New York City, Santana is a well-known Lawyer she has represented the biggest names in history including her rock star friend the one and only Noah Puckerman who is really big in the Rock "n" Roll world but she hasn't given up on her singing she is also a vocal coach for some of the biggest known singers including Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones.

The couple married 1 year out of college and had their first baby at the age of 24, Santana carried their first child, but they made sure to get some of Brittany's traits, so who other than, Brittany's 3rd cousin John, the family never see him because he lives all the way out in Asia and he promised the couple that the child will only referred to him as Uncle John, so there it was 9 months later and a broken hand later was their first child Elijah Mike Lopez-Pierce, he looked so much like Santana his tan skin jet black hair but his eyes, they were blue and they looked like Brittany's, and he had the famous Lopez fire to him, when Elijah was two years old, They tried for another baby this time Brittany carried the baby and they used Santana's older brother, Brittany ended up pregnant with twins two baby girls, when the babies were born they named their two little princesses baby A was named Kaylee Quinn Lopez-Pierce and baby B was named Sophia Tina Lopez-Pierce the twins were spitting images of Brittany blonde hair pale skin but their eyes were dark chocolate brown much like their Mami's, When the twins grew their personality's started to grow Kaylee was such an innocent Naïve kid who was kind to everybody wasn't the smartest kid in the world but she was like her mum her heart was made of gold, as for Sophia she was like Santana, her mission was to make her twin cry she was a sneaky kid and she spent a lot of the time on the naughty chair but when one day a Santana took 7 year old Elijah and 5 year old Kaylee and Sophia to the park and the twins were in the sandbox with another little boy and he was making fun of Kaylee and Sophia for have two mummy's and called Kaylee stupide, Kaylee ran to her mother's crying but Sophia stood her ground and kicked sand in the kids face and made him go crying which meant that the little boys mothers was getting angry at Sophia which made Santana go into full blown mama bear mode making a struggling to get free of her wife's grip to go grip this woman's head off and shove It up her ass a year later when the twins turn 6 and Elijah was 8 they decided to have another baby, 9 months later baby Mason Noah Lopez-Pierceand looked the exact same as Santana except for the blue eyes was born and one month later Santana's brother was over in Asia with Brittany's cousin John the twins biological father, they were killed in a gas leak which lead to an explosion, it took the couple several months to get over that

Present day, Elijah is 17 and in his junior year they twins are in their freshman year and mason is in his seventh year, it is 6:00am in the morning and all Santana can hear from her master bedroom was yelling and a lot of bustling around so groaned and got out of bed she opened her bedroom door to be nearly run over by mason who was running towards his room just as she was about to take another step when she was nearly knocked over again she caught glimpse of a blonde head and she shouted at the blonde child and she called after them "SOPHIA TINA LOPEZ-PIERCE, MASON NOAH LOPEZ-PIERCE, no corriendo en la casa que se cae y se rompe el cuello ahora volver aquí los dos, no te atrevas a tratar de escabullirse señorita Lopez-Pierce, ven y dime por qué está huyendo de su hermana mirando asustada y me dices lo que ha hecho para hacerle huir de ti buscando tanto miedo" her children came walking back to their mother "mami mason went in my room and put his stupide gross frog on my bed and when I came out of the shower it was on my pillow and I found him hiding in my closet said Sophia "THAT'S NOT TRUE" screamed mason "dios hijo, indisde voices" winced Santana " sorry anyway I didn't put him on your bed he hopped out of my room and I went to go and get him before you noticed and then I heard you coming out of the shower and I got scared so I hid in your closet said mason " alright say sorry both of you" they both mumbled a sorry and walked off into different directions, Santana walked down the stairs she walked into the kitchen where Kaylee was texting and Elijah was eating his breakfast she kissed the top of Kaylee's head and ruffled Elijah's hair and went and stood behind her wife's and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck "good morning" said Santana Brittany smiled and said good morning back, she unwrapped herself from her wife's grip and kissed her forehead, she continued packing the kids lunches, she sat down near her son and he got up put his breakfast in the sink and came back and stood near his Mami, and she looked up at him and he stared down at her, he placed himself into her lap and pulled them back so that they landed on the floor and they were both laughing, and Santana got Elijah in to a head lock, but he squirmed out of it and lifted his mother on his shoulder and walked to the living room and dumped her on the couch, and jumped on top of her " god Hijo why are you so strong I remember when you were just a little fella and would always get mad when I beat him at wrestling said a laughing Santana, " I just wanted to prove that I am stronger no- he was cut off by Santana he grabbed him and him down on to the couch and started prepping kiss all over his cheeks and forehead "Mami' he whined " what you are never too old or cool to get kisses from your Mami she said pinching his cheeks Brittany walked to the living room and leaned against the wall laughing at her wife and son, " okay Elijah go and get ready for school, Elijah got off the couch and walked to his room, Santana walked over to her wife and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and kissed her on the lips, Brittany responded by putting one hand on the small of her back and the other hand was going down Santana side and she made it to Santana's ass and gave it a little squeeze, just when Sophia came walking down the stairs and groaned " guys keep it for the bedroom other people live her also" whined Sophia " don't worry baby we will winked Santana which made another groan coming from sophia


	2. Chapter 2

At school with Elijah

Elijah was at his locker, grabbing his books when someone had shut his locker he looked up and saw his girlfriend Caitlin, and she looked a mixture of pissed off and sad, he was trying to think back in his mind to what he had done, but nothing came up, it was her birthday, or their 2 year anniversary "hey baby what's the matter" he asked rubbing her shoulders she shrugged him off ad fresh tears ran down her face "I need to tell you something" when those words come out of people's mouths he gets worried " um sure okay what is it" he waited patiently for her to tell him and then the words came out, and it hit him like a ton of bricks, the words "I am pregnant" just swirled over in his mind, he didn't know what to do he felt like he had lost his voice his whole body had gone numb, finally he spoke "what are we going to do, are u going to get an abortion?" "No" he started to hyperventilate, he wanted to stay strong for his girlfriend his pregnant girlfriend, but he couldn't he could imagine now the disappointment on his mother's faces, what his life will now conceal if they keep the child, his football and singing scholarship just all down the drain, he looks to Caitlin "when did you find out" "3 days ago, I took like 5 test and on the fifth one I just had to accept that I am pregnant" she starts to cry into his chest and he puts an arm around her and he silently sobs, the rest of the day goes by in a blur, he is completely out of it on his way home he nearly went through a red light, he pulled into his driveway and saw his Mami's car their and is relieved that today his sisters and brother are with his mum at the studio, he walks up the stairs and opens the front door and walks into the house, he ditches his shoes at the front door and hangs his coat up and walks into the living room where he saw his Mami laying down on the couch watching the real house wives of Atlanta, she looks up at him and smiles "hey baby" "hey Mami" he walks towards the end of the couch and crawls up the couch to his Mami's side and lays their and hugs her which he hasn't done since was 9, Santana was a bit surprised at his actions but doesn't question it she just puts her arms around him and strokes his head, a few minutes later she feels his steady breathing and can tell that he is fast asleep, she looks up at the clock and sees the time she figures she better get dinner on the way she carefully pulls her sons off of her and quietly but carefully gets off the lounge and heads towards the kitchen she opens a few cupboards to get the pots and pans out, 15 minutes later she hears her other three kids and her wife walk through the front door the kids go into the kitchen and each give her a hello hug and go up to their rooms until dinner, Brittany walks into the kitchen and kisses Santana ten starts helping her prepare dinner " What's wrong with Elijah, is he sick?" "I don't know when he came home from school he just came up to me and laid on the couch with me and cuddled me until he fell asleep he hasn't done that since he was 9" 10 minutes later dinner is ready Brittany went to get the twins and Mason and Santana went to wake up Elijah she walked to her sleeping boy and crouched near his head "El bebé, la cena está lista" while she strokes his head he answers her slowly getting up from the couch "Gracias Mami, ¿qué hay para cenar, lo que sea que huele bien" he walks to the dining room is and sees his mum " hey mum" Brittany smiles at her eldest son" hey Eli, are you sick buddy?" he shakes his head no "mum can I speak to you and mum privately after dinner?" "Sure"

After dinner Brittany and Santana are sitting on the loveseat in the living room and Elijah is sitting on the single chair across from them it takes him about 5 minutes before he starts talking " Mum, Mami, you are not going to like what I am about to say so I am just going to come right out and say, Caitlin Is pregnant" there was silence in the room for a good solid 5 minutes then Santana started to speak "Elías Michael Lopez-Pierce, te dije que tuvieras cuidado que tuve la charla con usted y todo, ¿cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable, la miel no estoy loco, yo apenas tan decepcionado, le hemos planteado mejor que esto, hace a los padres caitlin saber que está embarazada?" Brittany was so shocked her lbaby boy was having his own baby, she remembers back to when she had just had the twins and the five of them were out shopping for the babies

Flashback

"Eli, Santana! Where are you guys" Brittany was walking down the beds store when she spotted her wife and son playing cops and robbers and duelling in the middle of the walk way. She smiled and walked off in the other direction, she could hear faint giggling which she could tell was Santana, she turned around to see Elijah and Santana hiding behind some bed and she just though they were hiding from her but then she heard Santana yell " RUN ELI RUN IT IS THE STORE OWNER" Brittany closed her eyes and pretended not to know until the store owner tapped her on the shoulder behind him where Elijah and Santana try really hard not to giggle they store manager asked Brittany " do these two children belong to you" "ye sorry sir I will take children and be sure to give them a huge spanking he walked away, she picked up Elijah and put him in the trolley she turned to Santana and gave her gesture to go in front of her as Santana was walking towards the front she felt her ass being swatted really hard

Flash back Elijah was crying and Santana was comforting him, Brittany walks towards Elijah other side and started to comfit him also,

4 months after Elijah had told his parents things had started going back to normal he got a job to support Caitlin and the baby, Caitlin ended up telling her parents and just like his parents they were disappointed in her but didn't throw her out he was walking around the corner when he heard Caitlin's voice talking to another guy "listen you should dump that loser and go for me" " and why would I do that" "because I am the baby's real father and your keeping it from it real dad" the bell rang he rounded the corner and saw that Caitlin had been talking to a guy that's plays on his football team Kyle Karfosky he grabbed him by the shirt pushed him onto the ground and started to pound him in the face over and over again he got off of Karfosky and stalked towards the parking lot towards his car Caitlin was running to catch up with him " Eli, Eli! How much of that did you hear" "EVERY SINGLE GOD DAM FUCKING WORD, I HEARD THAT YOU FUCKED KARFOSKY, CHEATED ON ME GOT KNOCKED UP BY KARFOSKY AND THEN TRIED TO MAKE IT SEME THAT BABY WAS MINE, HOW COULD YOU WE WERE TOGETHER FOR 2 YEARS WE WERE EACH OTHERS FIRST" "Actually I have been having sex with Karfosky 4 months into our relationship" tears started to fall down Elijah's cheeks " ¿Cómo pudiste! Te cogiste un tipo diferente y perdió su virginidad con él y luego me dicen A SU VIRGEN! ME GUSTA LO QUE LA MIERDA, te amé, mi familia entera te amaba, MI FAMILIA ENTERA DE MIERDA" with that Elijah got in his car and drove home in tears


End file.
